Crystal Craft
by Alice Nyte
Summary: The Elrics never imagined that there could be a world of magic hidden within our world when they got stuck here. Meeting Harry Potter though, changes it all. With hopes of finding a way home they attend Hogwarts. Now with a wizarding war brewing, can they avoid getting dragged into it as well or will they become major players in it?
1. Prologue

Here it is! The first chapter of my newest story! I felt that this one was ready to be read but the rest still need some work. As you will read this is from an OC's point of view. I do have prequel ideas for this story so you will know her better later on but for now this is it. Now before I ramble some more I'll let you get onto the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Harry Potter in any way, shape, or form.

* * *

I was on my way home from the store when I saw what looked like out neighbors walking up to the door of our new home. There was a chubby teenager, an overly chubby man, and a petite woman. Before I could reach them I saw Al open the door. I joined him a few minutes later. I arrived just in time for the man to ask Al for our parents.

"Our parents have passed actually sir," Al answered. " Ah zis is Skylar and I'm Alphonse by zee vay." Just then Ed came up behind Al.

"Al voo are zese people and Sky did you get vat I asked for?" Ed asked and I nodded holding up the bag for him to see.

"Zese are our neighbors zee Dursley's" Al answered.

"Vell I am Edvard. It's been nice meetink all of you, but vee really need to finish unpacking, so if you vill excuse us," Ed said and pulled me inside but not before I saw them giving us a glare.

"Zat vasn't fery nice Brother," Al chided.

"It vas zee quickest vay to get rid of zem. Now hand over zee food!" Ed said holding out his hands for the bag in my hands. I handed him the bag with a sigh.

"Brother, I vant some too!" Al cried out reaching for the bag, which Ed kept out of his reach. I quickly snatched the bag from him.

"Zere is plenty of food for everyone," I snapped at them heading into the kitchen to dish up the food. I then took the food out to the boys and we ate and relaxed for a bit.

After I ate I decided to take a walk and just as I was leaving I heard some yelling. I looked over and saw a skinny boy and Mr. Dursley. Mr. Dursley was shouting at the boy before the boy suddenly took off. I followed the boy, curious as to what had been going on and how the boy was. We arrived at a park and I could see the boy by a lone swing. I went to step forward and accidentally stepped on a twig alerting the boy to my presence. The boy whipped around, clearly frightened, with his hand deep in his pocket.

"Who's there?" he called out. I then stepped into view with my hands up in mock surrender.

"Rule number one; never call out to a potential attacker. I'm new around here," I said approaching him.

"Oh the ones my aunt and uncle went to meet?" He asked and I nodded my head since they were the only people to come over today. "Why are you here?" I didn't respond and just looked at him. "You don't speak much do you?" He seemed to be relaxing some so I decided to humor him by answering.

"Not really, and am I not allowed to take a valk?" I answered with a question of my own. I realized I didn't even know his name yet. "My name is Skylar Elric by zee vay."

"Oh! I'm Harry Potter," he said and really started looking at my face.

"Is zere some zing on my face?"

"No, I just have never seen that eye color before is all. It kinda reminds me of a friends in a way," he answered waving it off. I already knew my eyes were unusual being mostly green with flakes of gold in them.

"Okay... Vell I better start headink home before Ed comes lookink for me," I laughed turning to leave when I saw another group of kids walk by, one of them looking like the Dursley's kid I met earlier. From behind me I heard Harry start walking as well. As I was walking one of my boots came untied so I knelt down to retie it. I re did the other one as well and as I was finishing I heard some shouting ahead of me. I looked up and saw Harry and the Dursley kid arguing. I got up and went over to them ready to break up a fight when I saw Harry pull something out of his pocket and point it at Dursley. From what I could tell it looked like a stick. I walked up and pulled them apart and I saw Harry stuff the stick back in his pocket.

"No fightink," I snapped and started walking again and heard the two of them follow me. I was walking into a tunnel when it suddenly turned frigid. I looked around I saw Harry looking panicked. Dursley looked sick already when I saw these cloaked, black floating thing coming at us. The things come at us going for myself and Harry mainly it seemed, and for some reason I started getting flashes of my unpleasant past. One of the cloaked things got really close to me and on instinct I clapped my hands together, not remembering that alchemy doesn't work here, but when my hands reached the floor I saw the light of an alchemic reaction. The light made the thing back away some but once the light disappeared it came at me again. I was now feeling like I would never be happy again. The memory flashes got worse and I stumbled forward, falling to the ground. Darkness was quickly over coming me, but not before I heard someone shout.

"Expecto Patronum!"

* * *

There you have it the prologue of Crystal Craft. I have most of this story written so no need to worry about me not posting its more of just when. I'll try to have chapter one ready soon, but until then Sayonara!

~Laterz!


	2. Ah Hell

Alrighty here is chapter one! Someone asked why I rated it M and it's for future chapters, that's all. Now I'm excited for this chapter so I hope you like it. Now enough of my rambling and on with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Fullmetal Alchemist, only Skylar.

* * *

Slowly regaining consciousness, I could hear voices speaking. One sounded gruff, while the other two sounded much younger but were still men. It sounded like they were discussing me. I tired to get up to fight but found myself bound to a chair. Looking around to find that I was in a kitchen tied to a chair. The kitchen was decent in size but I couldn't see the men that I had heard talking. I tired to remember how I got there when I suddenly remembered the cloaked thing attacking me. I started struggling again until someone spoke.

"Stop struggling."

The men finally stepped into my view and they were definitely not what I had expected of kidnappers. One seemed looked like he could use a good night's sleep. The next one had some shaggy black hair, and the last one had many scars and a really creepy fake eye.

"_Ed is so gonna skin me alive for this,_" I grumbled in Amestrian causing the three men to become confused in front of me. Just what the hell was going on here. It's like they had no idea how things went in this type of situation.

"I was told he spoke English," the tired one said to the others. I smirked at them. The creepy one looked at me just then.

"_And they don't bother to check the gender of their own captive. Now that's just sad."_

"What's so funny?" he demanded. This time I decided to use German so see if I could continue this game of guessing.

"**You three that's what,**" I said and the black haired one seemed to know the language. Damn and I was hoping for some fun there.

"Now that is German," he stated making me roll my eyes at the obviousness of that statement. "**Can you speak English?**"

"Vell I do live in England so I vould hope I did, you idiots. Now can I go home, before my brother destroys half of London lookink for me?" I snapped at them. The two younger mens eyebrows shot up while the one with the creepy eye glared at me more.

"Not until you answer our questions," Mr. Creepy said. Now I was kind of pissed.

"Viy zese hell vould I do zat? Do I even get to know voo my captures are? My name is Skylar," I told them, trying to get them to tell me who they were. They completely ignored my questions and stated with their own. Oh they really wanted to anger me now.

"Full name?"

"Really you kidnap me vith out finding out zat much? Some kidnappers you are," I sneered at them.

"Skylar Elric. That's all we know on your name we were just confirming information. That's all," Mr. Tired said, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Do I get to know your names now? Other vise I'll give you nicknames and I suck at zat," I said to them making the two younger men sigh.

"We are the ones asking the questions here not you. If you don't cooperate I will make you do so," creepy guy threatened. I started laughing at how ridiculous these guys were.

"If you are goink to zearten me you vill have to do much better sen zat," I taunted at them, making the creepy guy angry. The creepy guy pulled something out of his coat and came over to me. He then forced open me mouth and poured something into it. He held my mouth closed forcing me to swallow it.

"Vat zee fuck vas dat crap?" I swore angrily making my accent even more pronounced. I seriously wanted to punch the man's lights out now.

"Veritaserum , or in other words truth serum. Now we will get our answers. Full name?" Creepy guy said.

"Colonel Skylar Erin Elric," slipped out of my mouth against my will. I stared at them like what the hell is wrong with them giving me this stuff. All the years of hard work concealing ourselves was going to go down the drain tonight, I could feel it in my bones.

"Age?"

"Eighteen," came out and yeah it was true but we had been in this world much longer than that. Stupid gate and not properly closing, and shifting time.

"Isn't colonel a muggle military rank?" the tired one whispered, not very quietly, to the black haired one.

"Why would I know? Moody do you know?" the black haired one asked. I then realized I finally had a name for the creepy guy at least.

"Let's just ask him. Is colonel a military rank?"

"Yes."

"And how long have you been in the military?"

"Since I vas certified along vith my brother at zee age of twelve," spilled out of me and I knew Ed was going to be so pissed when he found me. I started trying to fight the stuff but it wasn't very effective.

"Twelve? Who would make children join their military?"

"My brother and I choose to join of our own accord," I stated simply.

"What are your brother's names?"

"Colonel Edvard Van Elric and Alphonse Morgan Elric."

"What was the light Harry saw?" I tired to fight but it all just came out.

"It vas from an alchemic reaction," I said. Now this is what I didn't want them know. I could later think of an excuse of the other stuff but alchemy I could not.

"Alchemic as in alchemy?" the tired one asked.

"Ja." What came out of their mouth next though shocked me.

"I thought alchemy was a dead art?" the black haired one asked. Most people believe alchemy just didn't exist but these people were thinking it was dead art. Something was seriously wrong here.

"Apparently not. Can your brothers do alchemy as well?"

"Ja." I glared at them. Now they were dragging Ed and Al into this and that wasn't cool at all.

"Moody that's enough," one of the younger ones said trying to stop him.

"Do you work for the Dark Lord?" this last question threw me for a loop. Who was this person they were talking about and why did they think I would work for him. This interrogation now that I thought about it was more like a war interrogation than a kidnapping one.

"Huh? I have no clue voo you are talkink about," I answered and Moody seemed satisfied. It finally seemed as though the questioning was going to stop, or so I thought. From the looks on the two younger ones faces I looked like they wanted to ask something.

"Remus just ask. I can tell you want too," the black haired one told him. Now I had the name of the tired one; Remus. I looked curiously at them and waited for the question.

"Are you a werewolf?" Remus looked almost pained to ask me. They thought the mythical werewolves were real. What kind of people was I dropped off with here.

"Vat are you talking about? Zey don't exist unless you have proof other wise," I told them waiting. The truth potion as they called it had worn off and now I was just curious for scientific purposes only.

"They are very real. You can do alchemy but you don't believe in werewolves. Now that is just silly," the black haired one said.

"Not really since alchemy is a science, not some magic, or all powerful art. So viy did you zink I vas one?" I asked, hoping to satisfy my curiosity on this matter.

"Your eyes with the gold in them made us think so," Remus said. I looked over him and noticed the gold he was talking about in his own. Now it made some sense why he wanted to ask.

"It's genetic I promise. My father had pure gold eyes as does one of my brothers."

"What do you mean by genetic?" The black haired one asked.

"Do you no nothink about science? My mums eye vere green vile my fathers vere a bright deep gold," I explained appalled that there were people in this world that didn't know this at their age. "Can I be untied now? Zis is fery uncomfortable," I asked and Remus untied me. I stretched my right leg to make sure it was fine. Just then a really old guy enter the room.

"Alaster why didn't you wait for me?" he asked.

"He woke up before you arrived." I didn't even bother to correct him and glared at Moody.

"More like he used some truth crap on me to get his fuckink answers," I growled out.

"You did what? Out now Alaster!" the old man demanded and Moody left. It was satisfiying to see Moody put in his place. The old guy then turned to me.

"I'm sorry he did that. I'm Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry," He said making me gap at him. There was no way in hell magic was real. This world was all about science not make believe stuff like magic. Hell alchemy was even considered magic here. This man seemed though was at least polite to introduce himself first so I would hear out what he had to say before I corrected him.

"Finally someone vith zee decency to introduce zem selves. I still don't even know zee two's full names. Also zere's no such zing as magic," I said waving my hand past the two younger men.

"Sorry about that. I'm Remus Lupin and this is my friend Sirius Black," Remus said, quickly while looking down.

"You're named after a constellation?" I asked and Sirius nodded his head. "Zat is bloody vicked." This seemed to surprise them.

"You don't find it odd?" Sirius asked.

"I have no right to talk ven it comes to names. My parents gave me a boys name for cryink out loud as a first and middle name. Zough if you vere to see zem on paper you vould know I vas a girl by how my middle name is spelled," I rabbled on making them go wide eyed at me. Guess they really didn't know I was a girl.

"You're a girl?" Black and Lupin both shouted at me.

"Ja," I said and turned to Dumbledore. "Now I'll reiterate vat I said before zere is no such zing as magic."

"Oh on the contrary. Here let me show you," Dumbledore said and pulled out a stick and waved it and made some cups float.

"_Holy shit!_" I swore trying to figure it out logically but can't find any way for that to be possible. He sets them back down on the counter.

"I actually have a proposal for you."

"Vat is it?" I asked, arching my eyebrow at him.

"I would like you and your brothers to attend my school," Dumbledore said and I looked at him like he was crazy. Just thinking about it made me laugh, but then I really thought about it and maybe this could be our ticket home.

"Fine. I'm on board. Good luck tryink to convince Ed. He's an even bigger skeptic zan I am," I agreed,smiling at my imagination of Ed's reaction.

"Alright then I'll have to do my best than," he smiled.

"Is zere someplace I can sleep? I don't plan on beink zere ven you tell him about zis. Oh and you boys zere get to tell Ed vat zey got out of me," I smirked and they both gulped. Yeah I wanted to be no where near Ed when he found out these guys forced me to tell things that weren't ever theirs to know. Al would probably hold him back though from hurting them sadly.

"Yes I'm sure Mrs. Wesley would be happy to show you to a room," said Dumbledore and pointed me out of the kitchen. I went out and I saw many red haired children in the room. All the children turned and stared at me. Most of them just seemed curious about me. A red haired woman then came up to me.

"I'm lookink for a Mrs. Vesley."

"That's me deary. What do you need?" she asked cheerfully. She reminded me of my own mother some with the air of motherliness around her.

"A place to sleep. I'm very tired," I smiled weakly. Thinking about mom now would just give me nightmares later if I wasn't careful.

"This way deary," she said and showed me up two landings. "You're going to have to share with two of my boys-" Before she could continue I stopped her. It honestly wouldn't be good if I was sharing a room with two unknown boys.

"I actually can't do zat, Mrs. Vesley. Do you zink you could give me a room zat I could share vith my brothers?" I asked.

"I guess that's fine," she said curious but then showed me to the door across from the one she was going to show me.

"Danke Mrs. Vesley," I smiled and entered the room and found three beds inside. I grabbed the one furthest away from the window and without even taking off my boots, I fell asleep.

* * *

Now I'm off to play and edit the next chapter so until next time.

Laterz!


	3. Introductions

Alright here is the long awaited chapter 2. I'm now back in school so i don't have much time to post as I'd like. As you can see my writing style changed some, mostly with the help of my friend who gives it a proof read for me. I know a few were worried since there is an OC in here but I'm working hard to make her not Mary-sueish. So enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Fullmetal Alchemist only Skylar.

_Italics=_Amestrian  
**Bold=German**

* * *

Mornings. I have never liked them, even as a child. Even after all of these years in this world, I've never liked them. So waking up to shouting and screaming wasn't high on my list of my rare good mornings. I groaned, shifting in the bed I was in, rolling onto my back, and rubbing the sleep from my eyes, I found it was quite early in the morning since the sun was barely coming up. Listening to the shouts I could tell that Ed was here and having a short rant, and that the other was a woman, though she didn't seem to be yelling at anyone in particular, more like everyone in the house.

Rolling out of bed, highly annoyed, I padded barefoot out of the room and down the stairs until I came across Sirius trying, and I mean it when I saying trying, to silence a portrait. It was definitely an odd sight to see. I put it off as having to do with magic, it being to early to figure it out rationally. The woman's screeching made me wanna tear out my ears. Having enough of it I stormed over, clapping my hands together, and placed them on the wall. A flash of light later the painting and part of the wall fell to the floor. Sirius looked at me shocked for a second before grinning madly. He nodded his head in appreciation of me and I continued on my way to the other source of noise, Edward. I found it to be coming from the kitchen. I pushed open the door so hard that it hit the wall with a resounding smack. Everyone looked at me with mixed emotions. Most were confused but my brothers both held looks of terror on their faces.

"_Sky I-_" Ed started before I was in front of him. I flipped Edward onto his stomach and dug my automail leg into his back, hard. Ed was lucky that I had taken some of my anger out on that portrait.

"_Edward,_" I growled. "Y_elling at people before the sun is even up properly, is rude. You also woke the rest of the house with your fit._" After that I let him up and Alphonse ran up and hugged me, realizing that my anger wasn't directed at him. I laughed at my little brother's antics, but I would expect nothing less from him.

"_Oh Sky I'm so glad you're alright. We were so worried about you!_" Al said glad to see I was safe. He was always the worries of the three of us. I patted his head softly, and he pulled away smiling. Edward finally recovered from my slight beating, smiled at me as well.

"_All they would tell us was that you were safe,_" Ed said.

"_And I am for the most part. Now did Dumbledore speak with you before you blew up?_" I responded and he nodded.

"_He said some things about a school, magic, and Dad,_" Ed explained. Now that was new. Dumbledore didn't say anything about my father last night. It must have been Ed's looks that made him mention it.

"_Magic is real, and find out what he knows about Dad. The school is called Hogwarts if I remember correctly,_" I told him and he still looked skeptical about it. Ed turned to Dumbledore and before Ed could say anything Dumbledore beat him to it.

"Why don't we talk upstairs, my boy?" Dumbledore asked, and I saw Ed glare at the two words 'my boy'. Ed nodded and the two left the room leaving me with Al, Mrs. Weasley, and a woman.

She was a little shorter than myself and had bright pink hair. I found her hair kinda awesome. I didn't like the color, but I loved her boldness to have it that color. She notice me looking at her and smiled at me. She came over to me and introduced herself.

"Wotcher. I'm Tonks," she said and I looked at her confused. He greeting was also a little confusing as well.

"Tonks?" I questioned, my accent showing.

"I don't like my first name," she grumbled making me smile.

"Zat's understandable. I'm Skylar Elric," I said shaking her hand. We parted and Mrs. Weasley came over.

"Are you hungry dearies?" Just then my stomach chose to groan loudly. Al, Tonks and I all laughed. Mrs. Weasley smiled at us and started cooking. Tonks, Al and I went over to the long table and sat down. We were just about to start talking when the kitchen door opened and in the doorway stood four red heads, one girl and three boys, two of which were identical, and a girl with bushy brown hair. The red heads all looked to be siblings, and must be Mrs. Weasley's children. I vaguely remember them from last night. They all stared at Al and I before they joined us at the table. The twins were the first to speak.

"I'm Fred-" one twin started.

"And I'm George-" the other twin continued.

"We're the Weasley twins," they said together in perfect sync.

"Ed and Sky are twins," Al commented and I groaned. Most people didn't realize that Ed and I were twins with how different we look. Ed looks like a younger version of our father with all of his colorings. Myself on the other hand got my mothers coloring with a softer version of my fathers features, except for my nose, which I got from my mum. I don't have his height either. If the gate had closed right Ed could reach his full height, but until then he's stuck at my five foot seven inches. I could see their confused faces, and Ed not being in the room didn't help any, unless they saw him on their way down.

"You mean the blond guy we saw with Dumbledore?" Fred asked.

"Yeah," Al nodded.

"You two don't look alike," the twin's brother stated.

"Zey're fraternal, not identical," Al explained and that seemed to clarify things for them.

"I'm Ginny," said the red headed girl.

""Hermione Granger," the other girl smiled. Just hearing her speak made me think she was a know-it-all.

"Ron," said the last boy.

"Alphonse Elric," Al told them.

"Skylar Elric," I said grumbling. I look over and see Hermione staring at my eyes just like Harry was doing when I first met him.

"Vat is vith you damn people and my eyes?" I shout at them and they flinch. Hermione seemed brave enough to face me and spoke up.

"Gold in the eyes usually mean werewolf here." This made me question her sanity. I mean sure that Remus guy mentioned werewolves at the end of my interrogation, but I honestly didn't really believe him. Seeing my look she decided to clarify. "You remember Lupin?" I nodded my head and she continued. "Remember the gold in his eyes? Well he's a werewolf." I think back and remember there being some gold in them but not that much. I guess for these people they are real. So what if the guy turns into a monster once a month, he's okay so far once he stopped questioning and untied me anyway.

"It's genetic," I said lapsing back into silence, not bothering to elaborate any further.

"So are you coming to Hogwarts? Because I've never seen you there before," Ginny asked.

"It's depends on Ed. I vould like to go, but it's all or none vith us," I explained.

"How old are you?" Ron asked.

"I'm fourteen, but I tend to act older most of the time," Al said.

"I'm ei-" I was about to say eighteen when Ed walked in and finished for me.

"Sixteen," he said and I glared at him. He mouthed the word later in Amestrian, so I went with it for now.

"You don't look older than us," Ron said standing to face Ed. Ron was a good few inches taller than Ed, and I could feel the tension rise in the air. This boy wasn't very bright if he's unable to feel this tension.

"You're really short," Ron said stupidly. Before I could stop Ed he punched Ron with his automail arm. You could hear the crunch of the idiot's nose, when Ed's fist connected. Ed stormed out of the room leaving the bloody faced Ron on the floor, where he had fallen to. Mrs. Weasley had turned when she heard the crunching of her son's nose. She started fussing over him putting breakfast on hold until she got him situated. I felt no sympathy for the moron.

"I'm sorry about Brother. He has a temper on him," Al apologized. I rubbed the bridge of my rose in annoyance.

"Alphonse, zere is no need to apologize for Edward," I told him, then turning my glare to the idiot on the floor. "You on zee other hand, I hope you learned your lesson on callink Ed short or any form of see word." I stood up and put my hands in my pockets. I went over to the stove to finish cooking, since who knew when it would be finished now. I ignored the filing of more people in to the room, including Ed coming back. I knew he wouldn't last long without food. I had just finished when the moronic Weasley opened his fucking mouth again.

"What man can cook and have it be good?" He also assumed I was a man just like everyone else did, no surprise there. I ignored him and placed the food on the table. Ed and Al knowing my cooking piled their plates and dug into the food. Everyone else slowly did the same, but Ron wouldn't touch it.

"Vat is your problem now Veasley?"

"Why would I eat your cooking?" he snapped. I smirked at how stupid and childish this boy was.

"Vell everyone else seems to be enjoyink it. Oh and men can cook. Ed burns water but Al can cook just as well as any woman can."

"And what about yourself?" Hermione asked noticing I didn't include myself.

"I might not have zee boobs you do Hermione, but zose zey are small I do have zem." At this Ron flushed and gapped at me before he finally gave up and piled food on to his plate as well.

* * *

After breakfast people slowly started dispersing out of the room. Mrs. Weasley started the clean up so Ed, Al, and I left the room. In the next room I find Sirius and Remus quietly speaking with each other, though they seemed to have forgotten that they had some explaining to do to Ed. This was gonna be funny to watch and I knew it.

"Ah just zee two men I needed to see. I'm guessink you haven't talked vith Ed yet?" At this they both backed away and Ed perked up at the mention of his name.

"Zere's more to tell?" he asked annoyed.

"Oh yes. Zough zey vere only present in zee room, zee one you'll vant after zey explain is Moody. Now you two, tell him."

Both men turn to Ed and start telling him what happened and the further along they got the angrier Edward got. By the end Ed just completely snapped at them, and started yelling.

"You kidnapped my sister, drugged her to tell zee truth, and have zee audacity to ask us to come to your school of voodoo magic! Vat zee hell is wrong vith you people! Some zings aren't for you to know! If any of you in zis "Order" ever does some zing like zis again zere vill be hell to pay for everyone involved!" Ed shouted furiously and loudly, setting of the shrieking again. Black quickly ran off to shut it up once more, while Lupin retreated into the kitchen. "Sky you'll have to point out this Moody person to me ven he's here so I can give him a good punch to zee face."

"Sure. I vant to get one in zere as vell but I vas zinkink more along zee lines of a kick to zee balls," I grinned at the thought of getting some revenge on Moody. Ed and Al though both grimaced at the thought of that.

"Maybe vee should discuss zee details of vat Ed and Mr. Dumbledore talked about," Al suggested and Ed and I both sighed putting our plots for revenge on the back burner to discuss this school of magic.

* * *

I showed the boys up to our room where Ed started explaining everything that was going on. Ed and I would be in sixth year while Al will be in fourth year. Dumbledore also asked that we keep an eye on Harry and his friends. Dad was apparently in this Wizarding world at some point, and that Dumbledore knew him. He became know for his combining of magic and alchemy aparently. He even has a vault at the wizarding bank. We were also asked to not use alchemy openly in front of people. This request annoyed me but I had a feeling it would be thrown out the window shortly. Ed also said we had to catch up on everything we missed. Just how were we going to catch up was my only question.

"_Where are we going to get the books from though?_" Al asked him.

"_I was told to ask a Hermione Granger for the majority of our books but for the fifth year books to ask the twins,_" Ed answered.

"_I met Hermione at the table before breakfast. She reminded me of an annoying know it all,_" I commented.

"_She seemed nice though,_" Al said.

"W_ell let's get the books, so we can start reading up,_" Ed said and while I asked the twins Ed and Al went and asked Hermione. The twins willingly gave me the books I asked for and we meet back up in our room. The stacks of books were quite large but one of the benefits of being prodigies is that we are quick to finish books. We quickly then went to work, starting with the first year books.

* * *

Later that evening Harry showed up and he was pretty pissed at everyone. He was yelling at his friends since they didn't send him any letters or tell him of anything that was going on in the wizarding world. He made Hermione cry even and that's when Ed had finally had enough of his attitude and started yelling at him.

"Vill you shut up! You just made one of you best friends cry with how you're actink. Stop being a dick and go get your answers from zee Order!" Ed shouted at Harry and stormed out of the room.

"I'm gonna go see if zee meetink is done, cause I'm starvink. Alphonse make sure Edward gets down to eat soon," I said and also left the room making my way down stairs. I get close and I see Ginny.

"They are still in there and they also made it so we can't eavesdrop either," she told me making me sigh.

"I just vant some food damn it. How hard is zat to ask for?" I grumbled making Ginny look at me funny. " Sorry about zat. I'm guessink zey don't tell you any zing?"

"No they think we're to young to know, but we wanna know, just in case something happens and we need to help," she told me frustrated. I could understand her wanting to know. I remember many times Ed not telling me something important, or even Mustang keeping some important information from the three of us. Being up at Briggs for the time I was, kept me from knowing a lot of things going on with my brothers and the country.

"I can some vat understand vhere you are comink from. Ed has many times kept some zing from me to try and protect me, but it just ends badly and I end up finding out from Al later," I said smiling at one of the times he had done so, even if it was a foolish attempt of his. "Zough I have a feelink vee may all get some answers tonight vith Harry being here. Edward even told him get some," I laughed, making her laugh as well.

"I hope we do get some answers soon," she said once we stopped laughing. I sighed and started making my way downstairs when I heard the boys start making there way down. Ed and Al being the last ones to join us, though I could tell Ed was still pissed off, but wouldn't turn down a good home made meal. Ed brooded off to the side with Al shaking his head at out brother's childish behavior. He would probably be over it shortly though, most likely by the end of dinner even. Mrs. Weasley came out and told us that dinner would be ready in a few minutes and to make our way into the kitchen. Dinner was delious, and I enjoyed listening to the happy conversations going on around us. After dinner Harry demanded answers and Sirius was able to give him some but not before Mrs. Weasley cut him off. We learned though at this Voldy-shorts guys was after some kind of weapon, though we didn't know what it was. After the semi enlightening dinner we all headed back up to our room to continue with our reading of the large stack of books, just so we could attend this magic school called Hogwarts.

* * *

Next chapter: Boggarts, Books, and Wands. What's the worst that could happen?

~Laterz!


	4. Boggarts, Books, and Wands

I know I haven't posted since February but school got kinda hectic so yeah. Thank you to my reviewers even if one is a flamer who couldn't be bothered to leave their name. I think I'll go roast a marshmallow over it. To anyone who reads these I don't care if you don't like my story I write my stories for my enjoyment and for my readers. I have always written with an OC in my stories so I try my best to make them not Mary-sueish. So on that note I'm going to shut it and let everyone read.

Disclaimer: I own nothing only my plot changes and Skylar.

**Bold=German(If its** **used)**  
_Itanlics=Amesterian._

* * *

My brothers and I took to locking ourselves in the library to go through the many books for school we had to read. I found charms and potions quite interesting. Potions were simple and very similar to alchemy, while Charms I just found fascinating. Ed wanted nothing to do with Transfiguration, and I could understand why, but we needed to know it. The three of us wanted nothing to do with Divination at all, enough said on that. Magical creatures looked interesting, but Ancient Runes and Arthimacy were classes that really peaked our interest. Towards the evening, on the day of Harry's trail, we could hear cheers and excitement coming from the lower floor. I figured that Harry was cleared of all charges that were against him.

We were called down for food and to join the festivities. Al socialized easily with everyone, with telling jokes and making small talk. Ed brought a Charms book with him and only put it down to eat. I brought a Potions book with me, and just having a book in my hands seemed to keep the others away from me. I was in the middle of reading about a potion, The Sleeping Draught, when the book was snatched out of my hands. I looked up, annoyed, to find Fred and George standing in front of me with my book in hand.

"Vat do you vant?"

"We were trying to ask you what you were reading," Fred started.

"But now we can see it's on a Potions book," George finished. I snatched the book back and glared at them.

"I happen to find Potions interestink and easy to understand. Ed has zee Charms book for zee year vee are on so I settled on zis one," I snapped defending my like of Potions.

"Oh well mum says it's time to head to bed."

"That's what we had been trying to tell you."

Oh, ok," my anger deflating. As I looked around I could see that everyone else had left the room, including Alphonse, but Ed, myself, and the twins. Ed was still engrossed in his book. I plucked the book out of his hands, making him look up at me. He looked annoyed to me.

"Time to head up to our room," I told him and handed him back the book. He got up and we book left the kitchen with the twins following shortly behind us to our respective rooms.

* * *

We continued with our studies for the next few weeks, but one day among them really stood out. The three of us were in our room reading when we heard crying. Ed and I got up, motioning for Al to stay, and followed the noise to a drawing room. We opened the door, and inside we found Mrs. Weasley crying over a dead Ron. Ed and I moved closer with Ed a little ahead of me. The Ron on the floor suddenly changed into something I didn't expect, my mother. Next to me Ed started to Hyper-ventilate. Behind me I heard footsteps and people whispering. Suddenly the image of my mother shifted into what we created when we tried to bring her back. Ed clutched his head and fell to his knees.

"I'm sorry." He kept saying it over and over. I moved to help him, when the thing shifted once again. This time what it took had me on the floor next to Ed. In front of me was the body of a child, the same child that I had killed accidentally with alchemy. It had been during my time in the North. I had been sent after some terrorists that we had tracked down to a building. It was supposed to have been cleared out of everyone but the terrorists. Oh how we had been wrong. I could feel tears streaming down my face.

"I didn't know. I'm so sorry," I cried softly. Lupin was in front of us before I could blink and said a word I didn't catch. He made it disappear and trapped it in a nearby chest.

"Vat see fuckink hell vas zat?" Ed demanded of Lupin recovering faster than me.

"A boggart. It turns into a person's worst fear," Lupin tried to explain calmly.

"Who was that woman?" someone asked from by the door.

"Our mother," Al answered coming into the room. He must have heard the commotion and come to see if we were all right.

"What was that thing after her? And why did it turn into a dead child?" Ron asked nosily. His questions were something I had come to expect of Hermione not Ron, and the way he said them was just plain rude.

"Zat is not any of your business," Ed snapped at him. "It's our burden." he said at a whisper so only I and maybe Lupin could hear.

"Vee didn't have the sheltered life you have Veasley. Some of zee zings we've seen or done still give us nightmares," I seethed ready to rip this boy a new one. "So don't zink you can butt into our lives and expect us to just tell you our life story!" I got up off the floor and stormed pasted the people standing in the door way. I went back to our room and slammed the door behind me. I could feel the tears running down my face again. I crawled into my bed and cried myself to sleep.

-Nightmare-

Bodies upon bodies were scattered around me. Fall of them somebody I had killed. In front of me was the body of the one child I had caused the death of. The scene shifted and the small boy was standing in front of me.

"Why did you kill me? I was only seven years old. I had my whole life ahead of me and you took it away from me."

"I didn't mean too," I sobbed falling to my knees and cradling my face in my hands. "They said there were no civilians in the building."

"Skylar..." I felt shaking. " Sky wake up!"

-End Nightmare-

I shot up screaming, as well as punching the person shaking me. Breathing heavily, the room swam into focus and I saw Edward holding his jaw on the floor. I then realized it had been Ed who I had punched.

"_I'm so sorry __Ed. I didn't mean to hit you. It was just a reflex._"

"_It's fine. You were screaming and crying out. We heard you all the way down stairs,_" he explained. I put my head into my hands in shame.

"_Sorry. Seeing that thing brought back my old nightmares again.__ They'll probably be around for awhile too_," I said trying to recover from my nightmare.

"_Mine will probably start up again too_," he said sadly. We both were pretty messed up in the head. Both destroyed by choices we made, but we also grew from them as well. I looked up from my hands to see the tired look in his golden eyes.

"_See if someone can put up silencing charm around our beds so everyone can sleep. Then get some sleep yourself. I'm going back to sleep_," I told him and he nodded. I was out once again the second my head hit the pillow.

* * *

On the thirtieth of August, Hermione came and handed us our lists of school supplies. The lists had some pretty weird things for us to get. Things like robes, cauldrons, scales, a telescope, and the dreaded wand. Even with reading about these things it was still surreal to be having to actually buying them for ourselves. A thought had struck me and I looked over to Ed.

"_Ed__,__ how are we going to pay__ for all of this?_" I asked him.

"W_e're trading in our money for wizarding money. I mean we do have plenty of money,_" Ed smirked. Having been here for so many years we had massed much money.

"_Okay,_" I said now going to join the other kids, who were excited to go shopping. Mrs. Wesley took us to a place called Diagon Alley. The place was bustling with people going about their day. The clothing was weird in my opinion, but I didn't voice it. We got robes, potions things, and our school books plus some others, like ones on wizarding ways of transportation. Next came getting our wands.

"Do vee have to get zose sticks too?" Ed complained. I agreed with him on this one, though Al looked forward to it for some reason.

"Yes dearie. You need it to do magic," Mrs. Wesley said. Lovely I get to get a fricken stick to wave around and do magic. I'm gonna feel like such an idiot doing so and I know it. We stopped outside of a shop with a sign saying Ollivander's.

"Fine, let's go zen," Ed grumbled. We walked inside and the door chimed. An older man appeared and I assumed him to be Ollivander.

"Who might you be?" he asked the three of us.

"I'm Alphonse Elric and zese are Skylar and Edward," Al said, introducing us. Alphonse is in a really good mood at the moment, making me highly annoyed with my younger brother.

"They're here for wands," Mrs. Wesley said.

"Wand hand," He said confusing us. "The one you write with." Al held out his right hand, I my left but Ed wasn't sure which hand to put out. Ed was originally right handed but when he lost that arm he had to learn to use his left hand to write with. Ed could now write with both hands but now preferred his left since he could feel how much pressured he put on to the pen.

"I'm ambidextrous," Ed told him.

"Then which hand do you use for the finer things?" he asked and Ed held out his left hand. After taking weird measurements, he started with Al. Some wands blew things up, others did nothing at all, some he wasn't even allowed to try even after they had been put into his hand. About twenty five wands later Al had his wand.

"Ah, 131/2 inches, willow with a dual core of phoenix feather and dragon heartstring core. Alright you next," He said pointing to Ed. Ed took even long to find his than Al hand. Many explosions and mishaps later Edward finally had his wand.

"11 3/4 inches, Rowan with a dual core of unicorn hair and phoenix feather."

Lastly was my turn and I had as many problems as Ed had. Ollivander got a curious look like I remembered seeing when he pulled the wand Ed had gotten and handed me the next wand. I felt a warmth spread up my arm and I knew this was the one.

"12 inches, Hazel with a dual core of Threstal tail hair and phoenix feather. Quite rare wands for all of you," He commented at the end looking at us. What was so special about our wands honestly, so we just shrugged it off.

We paid for the wands and quickly left the shop with one thing left to do; it was time to go to the pet store. We had been told we could bring an owl, a cat, or a toad with us to Hogwarts. Ed and Al had fought over this when we first learned about it from Hermione. Ed said that we would only be getting an owl to share but Al fought saying that he wanted a cat. In the end, let's just say Al won and we all could get a pet of our choosing. I was mostly just going to look and see if one felt right for me to get, if not I wasn't going to get one.

We entered the store and split up to look have around. I started with the owls but none stood out to me. I looked through the kittens until one caught my eye. It was an almost pure white cat with two black spots on the head and two on one side of the lower back and one on the other side. It also had a pure black tail. The cat's eyes were a beautiful green. I picked up the kitten and met up with Ed and Al. Ed had an owl while Al had not one but two kittens in his hands. Of course Al would want two. After some debating we let him get both. The first cat was pure black but all four of its paws were white and it had gold eyes. The other cat was a golden color but it had the strangest blue eyes for that type of cat. Ed's owl was a rustic brown with bright green eyes. After paying for them we left the store and realized we needed to name them.

"What are you going to name them?" Mrs. Wesley asked.

"Win," Ed pronounced carefully making sure the W was heard properly. This made Al and I laugh a little at how hard he tried to make sure it sounded right. Al and I both smiled though, knowing who the bird was named after.

"I was thinking Eir and Loki," Al said with a smile.

"Anke."

* * *

The names of Al's cat's are from Norse mythology. Eir means mercy and was also the name of a Norse goddess of healing and medicine. Loki was known as a trickster god associated with magic and fire.

For Skylar's cat she is actually my cat that I own and she actually shares the same name as this character in real life. For the purposes of this story I obviously had to change it. Anke is pronounced AHN-ke and is a German diminutive of Anna.

Ed's owl's name should need no explanation and if it does shame on you.

For their wands when I had decided on their wands I had done research on them but that was a long time ago and I no longer have those notes on it sadly.

Next chapter we shall get to see them ride the train and get sorted into their houses. Everyone is free to guess what house each of them with be in and they are already set on which house they will be going into. Brownie points for the person who gets all three of them right. Oh and here's a hint they are in different houses. Ed and Al should be the easiest but there might be some trouble with Sky. And I'm rambling now. I'm gonna go my editor for another story should have the chapter for another story of mine ready tonight so double post for me!

~Laterz!


End file.
